A Very Perry Christmas
by GratefullyDead
Summary: A little Christmassy fluff.


16

Characters owned by ESG/Paramount or whoever. It's only for fun. Thanks to KDM for all her help and motivation. Thanks to MPC for a great proofreading. Merry, Merry - Mara

Chock full o' cheesy-goodness, Mary Sues, and Christmassy clichés it's…….

A Very Perry Christmas

Bertram Cole was never sure who his parents were. Before he was six years old he'd lived with several different elderly relatives. When he turned six he was taken by authorities and placed in an orphanage. When he was fifteen, he ran away and found work in a lumber camp. Despite his meager upbringing, if that was even the right word for the rough-and-tumble life he led, Cole had smarts. Not the kind of education that comes from schooling, but a know-how and innate understanding of the world. By the time he was thirty-five, Bertram Cole was one of California's wealthiest men – a fortune made in lumber and mills. But, he never forgot his past. Cole was the sole benefactor of the Pinetop Home for Children. Pinetop was at once a leader in recognizing the needs of orphaned children and on the verge of complete collapse. Bertram Cole's heir, his son Henry, was now the sole benefactor and Henry had no mind to continue aiding the home, despite his father's last wishes.

***********************************************************************

Bertram Cole was dead; at peaceful rest following a life well-lived. Perry Mason, Cole's attorney, was charged with the decidedly unpleasant task of contacting Cole's heirs and legatees and informing them of the contents of the estate. Adding to Perry Mason's dislike of this part of his job as executor was the fact that Christmas was fast approaching. Moreover, the attorney had other, more pressing assignments vying for his time. Following the probate of the will, he did what he had to do and contacted Cole's son, Henry.

**********************************************************************

Friday, December 6, 1957

"As chance would have it, Mr. Mason, I was planning to come back to California for the holiday, so I suppose father's death came with his customary timing." Henry Cole's voice lacked any emotion.

"I understand, Mr. Cole. I'll plan to meet you on the twentieth, then," Mason replied.

"That'll be fine; your office at ten."

"Yes. And, my condolence on your father's passing."

"No one lives forever, sir," Cole said as he hung up.

Perry Mason hesitated a moment before he placed the receiver back in its cradle. He didn't think he would ever understand the different reactions people had to death. He certainly couldn't understand Henry Cole's indifferent reaction to his father's demise. Perry Mason couldn't worry about that now; he was due back in court.

******************************************************************************

Friday, December 20, 1957

Perry Mason sorted through the mail Della Street had piled on his desk. Most of it was devoid of any interest to him whatsoever. Mixed in amongst the correspondence were a few holiday greetings. He left those for Della to manage. He found a letter and a check from a client and was reading the letter when Della came in.

"I see you found it," the secretary remarked when she saw him.

"Yes, and I know why you didn't put it on top of the pile." He continued reading. "At least he sent in part of the fee. I'm not sure that I appreciate the smugness of this letter – I don't think he's doing me any favors by offering me less than the agreed upon fee."

"Can't get blood from a turnip." Perry Mason did not appear amused by Della's witty retort. "All I mean is that at least you got something out of him, which is more than Paul Drake or I expected."

"That's true." He handed the check to Della. "Better have that deposited before the ink dries."

"Want me to go now?"

Perry Mason looked at his watch, "No, Henry Cole will be here in a few minutes and I want you to take notes."

"Sure." Della took her usual seat beside Perry, "Estate case, right?"

"Yes. We'll see if young Mister Cole agrees with his father's devises."

******************************************************************************

Henry Cole arrived on the stroke of ten o'clock; punctuality was the one trait he'd inherited from his father. Beyond that, the two were most different.

"Mr. Cole." Perry Mason shook hands with the younger man.

"Mr. Mason." Cole sat in the chair opposite Mason's desk. "Let's get down to business, I don't have much time today."

"Certainly," Perry Mason reached for the folder containing Bertram Cole's will. "To the point, Mr. Cole, your father made provision for gifts to two institutions: the California Institute of Technology for their engineering programs and the United State Department of Forestry. These gifts comprise the bulk of the estate. The residue he leaves to you. Liquid assets totaling five million dollars, real property valued at eleven million dollars and stock in Allied Industries. "

"Five million cash? That's it?"

"As I said, the bulk of the estate goes to CIT and the Department of Forestry. That was your father's wish." Perry Mason looked at Cole, "Additionally, one of the parcels of real property encompasses the Pinetop Home for Children in Kirkston. As you know, your father was the benefactor of the home and it was his desire that it be continued by you." Perry Mason handed Cole a letter. "Here is a letter from your father outlining his wishes."

Henry Cole snatched the letter from the attorney and read through it. "Pinetop was my father's albatross, not mine, Mr. Mason. And, according to this letter I don't have to do anything more with it. It can cease to exist for all I care."

Perry Mason had been sure that was what Henry Cole would say. "That's your prerogative, but I think you might at least consider the lives of the children who have benefitted from your father's generosity over the last sixty years."

"As far as I can tell that place has been a sixty-year old bottomless money pit. If I have to make a choice it can go the way of the dodo."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Mr. Cole. Your father put a lot of time and effort in to the Pinetop Home for Children."

"I appreciate my father's sentimentality regarding his Jack London-esque childhood, but I have neither the time nor inclination to deal with Pinetop." Cole scanned the letter again, "You've done what the law requires and you'll receive a healthy fee as executor. I think that's all that needs to be said on the matter." Cole extended his hand to Mason, "Thank you for your work."

"You're welcome, Mr. Cole. I always enjoyed my meetings with your father."

"Good day to you, sir." Perry Mason's words weren't lost on the younger Cole as he left the office.

Della Street watched as the young man exited. "He has all the compassion of a cobra."

"I suppose he does." Perry Mason straightened the papers in the file folder. "But, I've done my job. Sad as it is, the fate of Pinetop is in the hands of Henry Cole."

And, Henry Cole lost no time in informing Virginia Reece, director of the Pinetop Home for Children, that he was withdrawing its funding. "Frankly, Miss Reece I don't share my father's altruistic leanings or sentimentality. I am a businessman and from a business perspective, Pinetop is bad business."

"But, Mr. Cole; think of the children. Please. And, it's Christmastime."

"You'll make it through the end of the year. But, I plan to close Pinetop after that."

Virginia Reece felt tears welling in her eyes. "Before you decide Mr. Cole, please come and visit us and see all the good we're doing."

"That's just not possible Miss Reece. I have many things to attend to before I return to Chicago and a drive to Kirkston isn't one."

"So your decision is final?"

"It is," Cole replied. "Now, I have other business to attend to. Good day."

"Goodbye, Mr. Cole." Virginia Reece hung up the telephone, sat down at her desk and tried to stop the tears from falling. It was unfair that Henry Cole could just close Pinetop without a thought to the welfare of the children living there. They needed Pinetop. She needed Pinetop. Her mind was a jumble as she tried to think of what to do.

"You all right, Miss Ginny?"

"Oh, Harry…no."

"What is it, Miss Ginny?" Harry Jefferson, the caretaker, leaned down next to the young woman.

"Mr. Cole's son is closing Pinetop," she sobbed.

"Closing Pinetop! Why he can't do that!" Harry thumped his hand on the desk. "What about all them kids?"

"I know, Harry. But, he's made up his mind."

"There's gotta be something we can do."

"I wish I knew what," Ginny said, despair evidence in her voice.

Harry started to pace. "What about that lawyer of Mr. Cole's?"

"Perry Mason? That's an idea, Harry."

"Sure. Give him a call and see what he says."

Ginny looked at Harry with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Do you think he can help us?"

"Won't know until we try, Miss Ginny."

************************************************************************

"Thank you so much for driving up on such short notice, Mr. Mason. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Ginny Reece greeted Perry Mason and Della Street as they exited his car.

"Thank you for your telephone call, Miss Reese," Mason said as he held the car door open for Della Street. "This is my secretary."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Street. And, thank you for coming, too."

"It's a pleasure. I've heard so many good things about Pinetop," Della said.

"We've done a lot of good," Ginny said as the trio walked toward the big house that was Pinetop Home for Children. "But, it looks like it's all over for us."

"I hope not," Della said.

As Ginny opened the door a small girl stood just inside watching them. "Hello Molly," Ginny said to her.

"You're under the mistletoe! You have to smooch!" Molly shouted.

"Not now, Molly dear. Mr. Mason and Miss Street are here on important business."

"But you said that grownups smooch under…"

"_Molly_," Ginny's tone let young Molly know that now was not the time.

"Yes, Miss Ginny."

Perry and Della followed Ginny Reece into her office. "Molly just turned seven in October… sometimes I think she's going on fourteen."

"She's very sweet," Della remarked.

"She is…I just don't know what will happen to her… and all the other children now that Mr. Cole's decided to withdraw his funding." Ginny said.

"How many children live here, Miss Reece?" Perry Mason asked.

"Twenty-two. Ten girls and twelve boys. All of them wonderful kids. They've thrived here because Bertram Cole gave us the ability to help them grow and learn."

"I understand that Pinetop has implemented some unique programs." Mason said.

"Yes. All of our children attend the public schools here in Kirkston and live as one big family. Each child has a specific chore to do and each helps Mrs. Jefferson, our cook, prepare meals. It helps the children understand what it means to be a family and have personal accountability. These kids didn't choose to be parentless and we don't want them to feel that they are. The older ones help the younger ones, just as if they were all brothers and sisters."

"I see," Perry Mason said.

"On top of that, we're able to provide each child with individual counseling. Some of our kids remember losing their parents, others don't understand why they don't have a mother and father like their classmates."

"What do you tell them?" Della Street asked.

"That there are all kinds of families made up of all kinds of people. One kind of family isn't better than another and that our family here at Pinetop is special because each of them is special." Ginny Reece smiled. "And, they are all special kids with tremendous love to give and great gifts to share. Bertram Cole saw to it that the Pinetop children were able to share those things with the rest of the world. I just don't know what we'll do now."

"I'm not sure what I can do to help, Miss Reece. Mr. Cole did leave it to his son to decide whether to keep Pinetop going," Perry Mason said.

"Is there anything we can do? Anyway we can appeal to Mr. Cole's compassionate side?" Ginny asked.

"I was hoping there would be." Perry looked at the photos of the former Pinetop residents on the wall of Ginny's office.

"If only we could get him up here, then he'd see what a wonderful place this is," Ginny said.

"I understand."

There was a knock on the door and a tall young man stuck his head in, "Ooops, sorry Miss Ginny, I didn't know you were busy." He started to close the door.

"Come in, Peter, what do you need?"

"Mrs. Jefferson wanted to see you in the kitchen, if you have a moment."

"Thank you, Peter. Tell her I'll be right in."

"Sure thing, Miss Ginny." Peter hurried out the door.

Ginny Reece turned back to Perry Mason and Della Street, "I guess now's a good time to give you a tour of our facility – for however long it remains." Ginny showed them first to the kitchen where Addie Jefferson, the cook and wife of Harry the caretaker, was supervising some of the children as they made cookies for Christmas. "As you can see we have a very modern kitchen – another gift thanks to Mr. Cole's generosity."

"These cookies are all cooled – help yourself," Addie offered to Perry Mason and Della Street.

Ever the sucker for a good Christmas cookie, Perry Mason popped one into his mouth. "Delicious," he declared. As he munched the cookie he was formulating a plan to help save Pinetop. Della Street could see from the expression on his face that he had some plan hatching in that big brain of his.

Ginny Reece showed them the rest of the building, the bedrooms of the children, the gymnasium, the playground and the library. Pinetop could function as a self-sufficient home for the children, but the decision to have the children attend the local public school, while met with some trepidation, had permitted the students to interact with their peers as they would once they left Pinetop. Miss Reece explained that most of the students, as she called them, left Pinetop to attend colleges and trade schools at a much higher rate than their local contemporaries. A "Pinetopper" could only live at the home until the age of twenty-one. By then, most of the students were out on their own.

Perry Mason also learned that nearly all of the former students continued to support Pinetop financially – a circumstance that benefitted the home even more because Bertram Cole matched each student's contribution dollar for dollar. Perry Mason thought, again, that Henry Cole was making a tragic mistake by withdrawing his funding of the home. The lawyer was brought out of his thoughts by someone tugging on his pant leg.

"'Cuse me…" a small boy said.

Perry Mason looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

Perry knelt down by the boy, "My name's Perry Mason."

"My name's Charlie Ellington. I'm five."

"Five, as old as that?"

"Yes. I'm the littlest stu'ent here."

"You don't seem very little to me," Perry said even though Charlie Ellington seemed much too small to be five. He looked more like he was three.

"Miss Ginny says someday I'll be all growed up." Charlie said. "How old are you? Seventeen?"

Perry Mason laughed, "Oh no, I'm much older than that."

"Peter's seventeen – he's a real big guy like you."

"I know, I met Peter earlier."

"I like Peter; he's nice to us little guys." Charlie spotted Della Street standing nearby. "Is that lady your wife?"

"That's Miss Street, she's my secretary," Perry said.

"Wassa sec'tary?"

"Someone who helps you with your work."

"Oh." Charlie didn't quite grasp Perry's meaning. "She's pretty."

"You're right, Charlie, she is pretty. Why don't you go tell her that? I bet she'd like to hear it."

Charlie walked over to where Della stood by Miss Reece. "'Cuse me, lady. You're pretty."

"Well, thank you." Della said.

"Charlie, this is Miss Street," Ginny said.

"I know. He told me she's a sec'ratrary." Charlie pointed to Perry Mason.

"Yes," Della said, "I'm Mr. Mason's secretary."

"Mr. Mason and Miss Street are here to see what a nice place Pinetop is," Miss Ginny said.

"Oh…" Charlie looked down at his feet, "Not here to find a really nice little boy to take home."

Della Street looked at Charlie an immense sadness in her heart. She wanted to scoop the boy up in her arms and do just that – take him home and care for him. "Don't you like it here, Charlie?" she bent down to him

"It's okay. But, some day I want a home with a mommy and a daddy just for me." He flung his little arms around Dell's neck.

Ginny Reece felt tears in her eyes again at the scene. These children needed Pinetop. Perry Mason felt exactly the same. He looked at Della Street comforting young Charlie and was more determined than ever to find a way to help save Pinetop.

"Charlie… Mrs. Jefferson has some cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you go have some and we can talk in a few minutes." Ginny Reece guided Charlie toward the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that. Charlie's at the age where he's fixated on being adopted," she explained to Perry and Della.

"He's a cute little guy," Perry Mason said.

"He is. There's a chance he could be adopted. But, it's rare for older children."

"Why is he here?" Della asked. She wiped a tear away with her handkerchief.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. We have very strict confidentiality rules," Ginny said.

Perry Mason looked at his wristwatch, "Thank you for the tour, Miss Reece and the information about Pinetop. Even though there's nothing I can do in regard to Bertram Cole's will, I will assist in any way I can to help Pinetop stay open." Perry Mason shook the young woman's hand.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mason, Miss Street. I really appreciate your time. I only wish I could appeal to Mr. Cole. It will be a great loss for Pinetop to close."

"It will indeed," Mason agreed. "Let me look into a few things and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Ginny Reece said sincerely.

******************************************************************************

Perry Mason held Della Street's arm as they walked out to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her. "Charlie's such a sweet boy – it makes me sad to think of him here," Della said. "He seems so lonesome." Tears spilled over her eyes.

"Come on, now… none of that. We'll find a way to help them," Perry said as he handed her a clean handkerchief from his pocket. "I have a plan."

Della flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd think of something."

"Don't I always?" he said, his arms holding her closer.

******************************************************************************

A plan was brewing at Pinetop Home for Children, too. Betsy Hilliard had overheard the last of the conversation between Miss Ginny and the two visitors. She kept this information to herself until well after "lights out" and then woke Katie McPhee and Peter Bradford. "You know Miss Ginny will never tell us – not until the last minute. By then, we'll all be separated. We have to act now – we need a plan."

"I see your point, Bets. The younger kids will be so upset," Peter added.

"What we need is a way to raise some money – but fast!" Katie said, "But, what?"As the three oldest students at Pinetop Peter, Katie and Betsy felt an immense responsibility to the younger children – and to Miss Ginny. "I've got it! We're already singing on Christmas Eve at St. Timothy's, let get Reverend Phelps to help us – we can make it a fundraiser for Pinetop!" Katie said.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Peter. "Reverend Phelps will help us – and we all know how he feels about Miss Ginny."

"Everyone with two eyes can see that." Betsy added. "And, Reverend Phelps is so dreamy."

"Everyone but Miss Ginny sees that!" Katie giggled.

Peter shook his head. "Let's get serious, kids. We'll have to get fliers and posters made up."

"No problem. I'll get Mr. Jefferson to lend a hand with that. I bet we can get Mr. Crane at the newspaper to help us, too!"

The three stayed up far too late contemplating the details of their plan to save Pinetop. They had high hopes of making it work – and without tipping their hand to Miss Ginny too early. It would require secrecy and timing to pull it off and they hoped they could do it.

****************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Perry Mason had started on his plan as soon as he returned. He'd closed himself in his office and started making phone calls. Della assumed he was trying to raise financial pledges, she couldn't know what he was really up to since he was making all the calls himself – something she found quite unusual. She pressed her ear against the office door to try to hear some of what was going on, but it was no use.

It was well after eight o'clock when Perry finally emerged to see if Della was still there. "You are still here," he said. "I know it's late, but are you interested in dinner?"

"I'm always interested in dinner, Mr. Mason," she said. "How goes the planning?"

"Very well. Very well indeed," he said with a grin. "I think I may have young Mr. Cole licked!"

"You do? What? Tell me?"

"Not yet. But, you'll know soon enough," he added with a wink.

"You mean you won't tell me?"

"Can't yet, it's top secret."

"But, I'm your confidential secretary."

"Yes. But you also have a soft spot for those kids at Pinetop. I'll tell you soon enough and you'll have a big part to play, Miss Street." He helped her on with her coat and then slid his hand down into hers. "C'mon let's go to Morey's for a steak. I'm starved."

******************************************************************************

Gordon Phelps was proud that he wasn't like other Methodist ministers. He was smart, funny, athletic, and good looking. Most congregants expected, as he said, "a baldy with a beard and bad breath." He was young, a situation he used to his advantage when possible. One way he used it was to connect with the younger members of St. Timothy's Church. He appreciated and respected the more mature members and could always count on them to fill the pews on any given Sunday, but, his passion was in his youth ministry. To that end, he spent many hours at the Pinetop Home for Children. He didn't spend time there because of pity; he spent time there because he knew that he could learn a lot about life and helping people from the kids. Then there was Virginia Reece, too. She was young and beautiful, but smart and also passionate about her work. In many ways they were very much alike.

Five years before, Phelps started a choir at Pinetop. Phelps loved music and singing had always been part of his life, thanks to his mother, who was a music teacher. The choir let him have lots of time with the Pinetop kids and more time to speak with Ginny Reece. Each Christmas Eve the Pinetop Choir sang at St. Timothy's and this year was no exception.

******************************************************************************  
"So, you see, Reverend Phelps, don't you think it would be a great idea to turn the Christmas Eve concert into a fundraiser for Pinetop, too?" Betsy asked.

"It's an interesting idea, kids. Have you spoken to Miss Reece about it?"

"We want it to be a surprise for her. We know how worried she is about Pinetop closing," Peter added.

"I'm sure she is worried. I'm worried now that you've told me." Phelps started to pace. "I suppose we could ask for contributions. But, I need to think about it."

"There's not much time, Reverend Phelps. We just have to do something," Katie said imploringly.

"I know. Leave it with me for now and I'll speak with you later today. I have a few ideas."

******************************************************************************

Judge Thomas J. Hood had a reputation for being difficult. Attorneys appearing before him often had a very rough ride – that is, attorneys who were unprepared or lazy had a rough ride. Perry Mason usually managed to make it through a hearing unscathed. Today Perry Mason met with the judge for a completely different reason.

"I appreciate your time, Judge," Mason said as he sat in the chair opposite the judge's desk.

"You can imagine, Mason, how surprised I was when you telephoned and brought up Pinetop." The judge regarded Mason carefully. "Not many people know I am a former resident of the Pinetop Home for Children."

"I didn't know it myself, Judge, until I saw your photograph in the director's office."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I must not look as old as I feel." The judge lit a cigarette and offered one to Perry Mason. "I am glad you called to tell me that young Cole intends to withdraw funding of Pinetop."

"I admit that I'm not surprised by it, just disappointed. I found Bertram Cole to be an exceptionally fine man," Perry Mason said. He took a long drag on the cigarette.

"Count me in for your plans, Mason. Although I may regret letting this bit of my past out of the bag, I owe much to Pinetop and Bertram Cole."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Judge. I couldn't think of any other way to help save Pinetop."

"You've contacted Ross Fowler and Harvey Cook?"

"Yes."

"And, they're in agreement?"

"They are."

"I know Cook likes to talk up his orphan past – he and Bert Cole are two of a kind. But, Ross Fowler's inclusion seals it for me. If anyone can get young Cole's head on straight it should be Ross Fowler."

"I agree Judge and I'm pleased that you and Mr. Cook are on board."

"Of course I am, Mason, of course." The judge looked at the clock on the wall. "Now, best let me get these orders signed or Hazel will have my head – she really runs these chambers. I'll see you later today."

Perry Mason shook hands with the judge. "Thank you."

***********************************************************************************

Ross Fowler was forty-two, slim, blond-haired and rich. So rich, Perry Mason thought, he could buy and sell Henry Cole several times over and not notice. Growing up at the Pinetop Home for Children hadn't done him any harm. Fowler emerged an independent and savvy real estate broker. He'd managed to parlay the purchase of once-considered-worthless desert into millions. Moreover, he'd been a classmate of Henry Cole's at college. Fowler's office was big and spacious and had a view across Los Angeles and out to the Pacific that was staggering.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mason, this is quite an honor for me," Fowler said as he shook hands with the attorney.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fowler."

"It's Ross – everyone calls me Ross." He indicated a chair for Mason. "Can I get you anything? Coffee or something with a little more Christmas cheer?"

"Coffee would be fine, thank you," Perry Mason said. He looked around at Fowler's office and saw photographs of the man with not only the current President, but the last two as well. Interspersed were photographs of Ross Fowler with film stars and professional athletes.

"Well, I can only say that I'm sorely disappointed in Henry Cole," Fowler said as he handed a cup of coffee to Perry Mason. "He was always a brat, I just never expected him to be this much of an ingrate."

"I've only met him on two occasions and the last was when he came to my office to review the terms of his father's will. I will say that I think Bertram Cole was a fine man."

"He certainly was. Bert Cole was a great man and Henry Cole is a poor substitute for his father."

They chatted convivially while they awaited Judge Hood and Harvey Cook. Fowler, Cook and Hood had grown up at the Pinetop Home for Children and all three had become successful in their chosen fields.

"Good afternoon, Judge, Harvey," Fowler said as he ushered them into his office. "And the lovely Kay Rodgers, what a treat," Fowler greeted her warmly.

"Fowler, good of you to have us all here," Harvey Cook said.

"Ross, wonderful to see you. It's the fault of this old coot, he told me about Pinetop closing, and well…"

"I know. Come in and meet Perry Mason – the reason for our little get-together." Fowler said. "Perry, I believe you know the Judge and Harvey. Have you met Kay Rodgers?"

"I haven't had the privilege," Perry Mason said.

"The privilege is mine, counselor. I've read so many nice things about you and it appears that some of them are true." Kay Rodgers extended her hand to Perry Mason and gave him an approving if not provocative look. Kay Rodgers was a top journalist for the Los Angeles Chronicle and also a former Pinetop resident. "When Harvey called to tell me of Henry Cole's plan to close Pinetop I told him I had to come along to this little meeting."

"Yes, we may need to resort to the power of the press, if all else fails," Cook said.

"The more armed we are to go forward the better," Judge Hood added.

****************************************************************************

Gordon Phelps was reluctant to turn his Christmas Eve service into a fundraiser for Pinetop, but he knew the people of Kirkston would want to know that Henry Cole planned to close the home, too. He wanted to include Ginny Reece in any plans he made, she was the director of the home and she would need to know. It was a stroke of luck that he ran into Harry Jefferson at the drug store and Harry had told him about Perry Mason's visit and hoped that the lawyer would have a way to convince Henry Cole to continue to support Pinetop. Armed with this new information, Gordon headed to Los Angeles to see Perry Mason.

"I certainly appreciate your seeing me like this Mr. Mason. I'm sure you're very busy," Rev. Phelps said as Della Street brought him into the attorney's private office.

"Anything I can do to help Pinetop, Reverend."

"Well, that's it exactly. I have an idea, although it won't raise the kind of money Bertram Cole gave to Pinetop, but it might delay the closing until Ginny, I mean, Miss Reece has a chance to secure other means."

"I see. What's your plan?"

"I direct the choir at the home and some of the kids, the older kids, heard that Henry Cole was withdrawing his funding and they want to hold a benefit concert on Christmas Eve for Pinetop."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Della Street interjected.

"It does and the choir always sings at our Christmas Eve service. But, in my mind it would be more effective if we could entice Mr. Cole to come." Phelps shifted nervously in his chair.

"I agree it would, Reverend. I think you should extend an invitation to him personally," Perry Mason said.

"I was hoping you could do that, Mr. Mason. I've never met Mr. Cole."

"I have and I can assure you any invitation I offer will be soundly refused. But, you, on the other hand, could couch your invitation in terms of a remembrance of his late father."

"That's a splendid idea! And, I think it might work. Will you and Miss Street attend?" Phelps asked. "The more bodies I can get in the pews the better it looks to my bishop," he said with a laugh.

Perry glanced at Della even though he already knew her answer. "We'd be delighted."

"Thank you. Thank you very much, Mr. Mason." Phelps stood to leave. "Oh, our service begins at nine o'clock, will that be all right?"

"Fine. We'll see you then." Perry Mason shook hands with the young clergyman and smiled. The reverend's service would fit nicely with the plans he'd made previously with the four former Pinetoppers!

*************************************************************************

Tuesday, December 24, 1957

The headline in the Los Angeles Chronicle, although appearing on an inside section, still attracted attention: "Pinetop Home for Children Save By Group of Former Students." Kay Rodgers had managed to get the story of Henry Cole's decision to stop funding the home and the promise of Harvey Cook, Ross Folwer, Judge Hood and herself to form an endowment to save the home planted in every newspaper from San Francisco to San Diego. It was, by her account, the exact type of "good news people love to read at Christmas." The story, with a byline of some anonymity, managed to paint Henry Cole as a latter-day Scrooge who really did like to drown puppies and take food from the mouths of babies. Figuring prominently in the story, apart from the four former residents, was Perry Mason, attorney for the newly formed endowment.

It was exactly 8:58 a.m. when the telephone on Perry Mason's desk rang. "Mason speaking," he said.

"Is it true, Mr. Mason? What's in the papers, is it true?" Ginny Reece could hardly contain her joy.

"It is indeed true, Miss Reece."

"Oh, this is too wonderful…you're too wonderful! How can I ever thank you?"

"It's not me you need to thank, but the former students," Perry Mason said. "I just brought them the news of Pinetop's demise."

"How can I tell them?"

"You can tell them tonight at the Christmas Eve service at St. Timothy's. I have it on good authority that they will all be there tonight to make an announcement."

"Oh! This is a real Christmas miracle, Mr. Mason," Ginny Reece gushed.

"It's beginning to look that way, Miss Reece," Perry Mason replied.

********************************************************************************

The first thing Perry Mason and Della Street saw as reached the town of Kirkston was a big banner declaring: "Fundraiser to Save Pinetop Home for Children. St. Timothy's Church – 9:00 p.m." The plan was falling in to place just as Perry Mason hoped it would. He pulled the Cadillac into a parking space near the church and help Della Street out. It was cold in Kirkston, much colder than it had been when they left Los Angeles two hours before, but Kirkston was in the mountains and it was to be expected. As they approached the church, Harry and Addie Jefferson greeted them. "Nice to see you, Mr. Mason. And, you too, Miss Street," Harry said.

"I know I can count on you to be my first sales," Addie said. She handed them each a "Save Pinetop" button. "Only twenty-five cents each."

Perry Mason handed Addie a five dollar bill. "Keep the change," he said with a grin.

"Reverend Phelps should be 'round back in the office. I know he's expecting you," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. And, Merry Christmas," Perry Mason said as he shook hands with the older man.

Reverend Phelps, Ross Fowler, Harvey Cook, Judge Hood, and Kay Rodgers were all seated in the minister's office. "Ah, Mason, you're here," Cook said as he opened the door for Perry and Della. "We were just wondering if Cole will show."

"I certainly hope so," Perry Mason said. "Although I wouldn't put money on it."

"Neither would I," Ross Fowler said. "Henry Cole can be a right horse's patoot."

"You can say that again," Kay Rodgers added.

"I explained to him, as nicely as I could that I hoped he'd come – if only to remember his father. You know the first lumber camp Bertram Cole started was here in Kirkston," Reverend Phelps said.

"Yes and a lot of the families here owe their livelihoods to Bert Cole," Harvey Cook added.

"Henry Cole will sure miss a great opportunity if he doesn't show. You can't buy this kind of publicity," Kay said.

***************************************************************************

By eight forty-five it was standing room only in St. Timothy's. It was clear that many other former Pinetop residents had returned after reading of the plan to close the home. Harry Jefferson was carrying a basket practically overflowing with donations. Addie had run out of "Save Pinetop" buttons and those willing to sell the ones they had many eager buyers. Perry Mason and Della Street sat with Judge Hood and Kay Rodgers, and wee Charlie squeezed himself between the lawyer and his secretary.

The Pinetop Choir brought the crowd to silence when they began singing, "_On Christmas night all Christians sing, to hear the news the Angels bring. On Christmas night all Christians sing, to hear the news the Angels bring. News of great joy, news of great mirth. News of our merciful King's birth_."

After the Sussex Carol concluded, Reverend Phelps took the pulpit. "It's never been this full before," he said with a chuckle. "I'll put that down to Christmas Eve. Thank you all for coming tonight. Thank you for coming to share this wonderful celebration with us and thank you for coming to support the Pinetop Home for Children." He paused and looked out at the congregation all nodding in unison. "On this night we usually celebrate the birth of one child and his many gifts to the world, but tonight we also celebrate the lives of many children and their gifts. To my thinking, saving Pinetop Home for Children is exactly the kind of present Jesus would want us to give on his birthday. A gift of love and sharing between us all. Tonight, as has become our tradition on Christmas Eve, the Pinetop Choir provides the music, but tonight we also have some special former residents of Pinetop with a special announcement. Mr. Ross Fowler grew up at Pinetop and if you haven't heard of him, then you must be new around here. Mr. Fowler," Reverend Phelps introduced him.

"Thank you, Reverend Phelps and thank you everyone for coming tonight. As the reverend said, I grew up at Pinetop and I thank Bertram Cole for all he did for Pinetop and those of us lucky enough to live there. You might wonder why I say lucky since we were orphans of one kind of another. Well, let me tell you that I never once felt like an orphan or a child who didn't belong. That was thanks to the wonderful staff at Pinetop and you, the people of Kirkston, who embraced us all. When I heard that Henry Cole was planning to withdraw the financing of Pinetop, I knew it was time to act. And, I'm happy to say that many, many other Pinetoppers feel the same. We have, with the kind assistance of Mr. Perry Mason, formed an endowment to benefit Pinetop and concomitantly the town of Kirkston. Never again will the students at Pinetop be left without funding or a place to live. I am also extremely happy to present to Miss Virginia Reece, the director of Pinetop, a check for ten thousand dollars, with the grateful thanks of all the Pinetoppers past and present." Before Fowler finished, applause erupted in the church. Reverend Phelps helped a shaky and excited Ginny Reece from her seat and over to Ross Fowler, who presented her with the check.

In the back of the church Henry Cole stood silently watching. He watched Ginny Reece take the check from Ross Fowler. He watched as the people in the congregation listened in rapt attention. He watched the children from Pinetop all with smiles on their faces and contentment in their hearts knowing that their home was saved. A part of him was relieved; he could withdraw his funding and now it wouldn't matter – Fowler and his friends had stepped in to take over. Another part of him understood why his father had wanted him to continue the funding. Maybe there was something to this philanthropy his father was always on about. Everyone seemed so eager to help and he couldn't understand why they all cared so much.

As the service ended, Charlie grasped Della Street's hand. "Miss Ginny said we're havin' a party, are you coming?"

"Yes, Charlie," Della said.

"We're having cookies and pie! Missus Jeff'rson made them."

"I know, Miss Ginny told us," she said. Della helped Charlie put his coat on.

"Are you coming, too?" Charlie asked Perry Mason.

"I was planning on it. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh huh," Charlie said. He leaned against Perry's shoulder.

"C'mon, Charlie, let's beat the crowd. Up you go." Perry lifted the boy up on his shoulders. "Hold on tight," he told him. "Miss Street." He reached down and took Della's hand in his, "Let's go." The trio headed out of the church and down the street toward Pinetop. It was a bit of a walk, but none of them seemed to notice the cold. As they walked they were joined by the rest of the gang from Pinetop. Della gave Perry's hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled at her.

"How's the weather up there, Charlie?" Peter Bradford asked as he caught up to them.

"Good. I can see everything!" Charlie said. "An I'm taller'en you, Peter!"

"You sure are, Charlie." Peter said. "See you back at the house." Peter ran on ahead.

*************************************************************************

The main hall of the Pinetop Home for Children was awash in Yuletide decorations. A huge fir tree strung with lights stood just to the right of the great fireplace. Boxes of ornaments sat waiting for eager hands to hang them. Addie Jefferson had outdone herself with a spread of delectable hors d'oeuvres, cookies, pies, and even a sliced ham for sandwiches. A big bowl of eggnog and one of punch rounded out the accompaniments.

Virginia Reese saw Perry Mason enter with wee Charlie still on his shoulders. "Hold on a second, please, Mr. Mason," she said hurrying over to them. "I have a job for you two." She led them over to the tree and handed Charlie the angel for the top. "Think you can get it up there, Charlie?"

"I think so, Miss Ginny." Charlie held the angel carefully in his hands.

Perry Mason stepped close to the tree and held on to Charlie as the boy placed the angel on top of the tree. "Got it, Charlie?"

"Uh huh…" With skill beyond his years, Charlie slipped the angel on the top of the tree. "There – now it's a real Chrissmas tree," he said.

Perry Mason stepped back, still holding Charlie firmly on his shoulders. "It looks perfect, Charlie."

Della Street stood next to them, "It does look perfect, Charlie." She smiled at Perry.

Perry Mason lowered Charlie from his shoulders. "Great job, sport, now, let Della help you with your coat and you can get some cookies."

The students and everyone else started hanging ornaments on the tree. Ross Fowler led Perry Mason to one side. "We've got Cole in the director's office – thought you might want a few words with him, too."

"I don't think I can say anything that you can't, but I'd like to hear what he has to say."

The two men went into Virginia Reece's office. Judge Hood, Harvey Cook and Kay Rodgers were already speaking with Henry Cole.

"Ah, good, Mason. You see our prodigal has decided to join us," Judge Hood said.

"A neat trick you've orchestrated, Mr. Mason," Cole said.

"This wasn't my doing, Mr. Cole; it was all handled by these four – who stepped in when you wouldn't."

"Yes, Cole, when we heard that you decided not to continue funding Pinetop we knew it was time to act. And, you can see by tonight's events that there are many more of us than you." Harvey Cook's words were stern.

"I can see that, Mr. Cook. But, my father did leave it to my discretion whether to continue to use Allied Industries' funds to support Pinetop. I think perhaps I've made the right decision in withdrawing them," Cole said as he began to slowly pace in front of Reece's desk. "You see, I was never keen on compromising Allied Industries' money on this institution – but, now that you've formed an endowment I can see a safer place for some of our profits." The other five sat in a stunned silence at Cole's words. "I don't know why my father didn't think of an endowment – or why you didn't suggest it to him, Mr. Mason. It's just the kind of thing he would have wanted: His name on a million-dollar endowment."

"So, Henry, you've changed your mind?" Ross Fowler asked.

"Yes, I guess I have, Ross. After tonight's display I'd be a fool not to take part in this."

"Just what do you mean 'tonight's display'?" Kay Rodgers inquired.

"Just this Mrs. Rodgers, I suspected that Reverend Phelps invited me up here to twist my arm in to maintaining the funding for Pinetop and I was right, at least based on what he told me. But, it wasn't until this morning and your fine journalistic endeavors that I found out what was really going on." Cole turned to Perry Mason. "Father always said you were the shrewdest lawyer he'd ever meet and he was right. How you managed to pull this off, I don't know, but your plan has succeeded. You've backed me into corner." Cole stood in front of Perry Mason. "It would spell the end of Allied Industries if I didn't join the endowment. Well, I'm a businessman and from a business perspective that would be very bad business."

"Whatever your reason, Mr. Cole, I think you'll find that the return on your investment in Pinetop will be far greater than you could ever imagine. Just look at the four people in this room – all representative of what Pinetop has accomplished in the last sixty years," Perry Mason said. "Investing in people is always smart business."

Henry Cole regarded Perry Mason with studied cautiousness. "My father said the same thing."

"I think you'll find, Henry, that your old man was right," Ross Fowler said. "I had my doubts about you, Henry, but I'm pleased you've decided to help." He clapped Cole on the shoulder. "Now, we've a got a party to attend."

****************************************************************************

Perry brought Della a glass of eggnog. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes. This is so wonderful for all the kids." She took a sip of the eggnog. "Mmm, homemade."

"Where's your side kick?" Perry inquired when he didn't see Charlie latched on to Della.

"He's getting more cookies – I think he's already had a dozen."

"Well, it's Christmas." Perry said.

Harry Jefferson came up to them, "Here, folks, let me add a little decoration to your eggnog." He placed a splash of bourbon in each glass. "That'll bring some roses to your cheeks."

"Thanks, Harry." Perry took another sip of his drink. "Much better." He slid his other hand over Della's back. "C'mon, let's see if Charlie's left any cookies for the rest of us.

After the tree was decorated, Ginny Reece convinced the kids in the choir to sing some more carols for everyone. "You've practiced so hard over the last month and you all sing so beautifully." She didn't need to ask twice.

Charlie scrambled up on to Della Street's lap. "I like you," he said and he put his arms around her neck.

"I like you, too, Charlie." She said. "But, you're an awfully big boy to sit on my lap. Why don't you just sit on next to me?"

"Okay." Charlie scooted in between her and Perry Mason.

"I get the feeling I'm being made redundant," Perry said, but he put his arm around Della's shoulders.

The choir sang a few more carols and Della noticed that Charlie was sound asleep. Exhaustion had finally overcome a day of excitement and sugar. She tapped Perry gently on the arm and indicated the sleeping boy. Perry gently scooped him up while Della asked Ginny Reece where to take him.

"I can take him up, Mr. Mason," Ginny said.

"It's okay. Just show me where to take him."

Ginny led them upstairs to the room Charlie shared with another boy. "This is his bed. I can get him into his pajamas."

"Nonsense. You go back to the carols, I can take care of him," Della said.

"Are you sure, Miss Street?"

"Certainly. He's been attached to me all night, the least I can do is tuck him in."

"All right and thank you," Ginny slipped out of the room.

Perry Mason watched with admiration as Della slipped Charlie out of his clothes and into his pajamas. She never ceased to amaze him with all the things she could do and do so well.

"Good night, Charlie," Della whispered and she kissed the boy on the forehead. She and Perry crept silently out of the room and back downstairs. The choir was singing one of Della's favorites, _The Carol of the Bells. _

_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away._ The children standing next to the tree and the fire glowing in the fireplace gave the room a magical feeling. _Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold_. Ginny Reece smiled at Gordon Phelps, a knowing communication between the two that this would be a wonderful Christmas in many ways. _Ding, dongy-dong, that is their song, with joyful ring, all caroling_.

Perry Mason and Della Street stood back from the crowd and watched the scene before them. _One seems to hear, songs of good cheer, from everywhere, filling the air_. Perry put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. _Oh, how they pound, raising the sound, o'er hill and dale, telling their tale._ He cleared his throat to get her attention, then looked up. _Gaily they ring,_ _while people sing, songs of good cheer, Christmas is here_. The sprig of mistletoe hung just above their heads. "Well, it is tradition," he said.

"And we can't let old traditions die," Della replied. She slid her arms around him. _Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas._

Their lips met in a gentle kiss that spoke of the love and joy they felt in the present and of the hope they had for the future… their future. _On, on they send, on without end, their joyful tone to every home, ding, dong, ding, dong. Bong._

-End-


End file.
